This invention relates to a system for injecting various suspensions and solutions into test subjects.
In conducting various tests it is sometimes necessary to selectively inject different suspensions or solutions into a test animal. In some of these experiments it is necessary to remotely inject potentially hazardous materials, such as radioactive microspheres into test animals as in the determination of blood flow to various regions, organs or tissue and to measure cardiac output of animals exposed to gravitational forces in a centrifuge. In these experiments a system is needed to accomplish the multiple injections accurately and safely.